In The Safety Of His Wings
by DemigodPrefect
Summary: In which Sam flirts with death, and things happen. Strange things. And then everything goes downhill. And Cas and Gabe hate their siblings. Mostly Sabriel and some Destiel, rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Angel Deals

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Only the story is mine.

Sam's POV

Why does everyone say that when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes? That's not true at all. I've been on the brink of death, and rather than seeing images of me killing things with my brother, I look into the eyes of my killer, and laugh. That's what Winchesters do. We laugh in the face of death. But this time when I looked into the eyes of my murderer, I couldn't bring myself to even chuckle. Because this time, it was that god-forsaken Archangel.

Gabriel.

"Heya, Sam-a-Lamb. Fancy seeing you here, huh?" The golden-winged asshat twirled his knife in his hand. "Betcha thought it was a demon doing all the killings! Or not, considering the fact that they all involved candy. Whatever!"

I cut him off, glaring at him. Oh, if looks could kill. "Hey, dumbass, are you going to kill me or not? Because, if not, I have things that I would rather be doing."

He laughed. "As the last archangel in the Garrison, it's my job to kill you! Isn't that great?" No, not really.

"Hey, Gabriel? Look up the definition of 'great'. Then we'll talk." I flinched when he dragged his knife along my cheek, chuckling.

"You know, Sam-O? You really are a godsend." He summoned a dictionary and quickly found the word great, then laughed and snapped, changing the definition. "Guess what? It now reads, 'Great: Anything that the Archangel Gabriel does.'"

Ha. How inaccurate. "Nope! I mean, anything a _Winchester_ does, maybe, but Angels in general suck."

He batted his eyes flirtatiously. "Oh, how many Angels have made that term literal for you, Samsquatch? Cus I would personally _love_ to suck." Ew.

"Ew."

"C'mon, you know you love me!"

"Says the guy holding a _knife_ to my face!" I pull my best bitchface, which causes him to pout. "That's a bit of a turn-off for me. Now, Dean on the other hand, clearly loves it when Angels hold blades to his face. On an unrelated note, he's most likely banging your little brother right now."

"Ew. Too much information."

"I know, right?"

He laughed, putting the knife away. "You know what? I'm going to keep you alive for a little while longer." Wow, so nice.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks. You're giving me another, what, hour to live? That's awesome."

Then, that absolute _dick_ had the urge to smirk. "You're sexy when you're mad. I'll tell you what. If you kiss me, like, full-on make out session, I won't kill you _or_ Dean-O. Until next time I see you. If not, then I'll kill you both. Deal or no deal?"

Well, I mean, would it really be the worst thing in the world to kiss the Archangel? It's not like he's not attractive or anything, but he's a _he._ And I'm most certainly not gay. But it was a pretty good deal, I have to admit… I sighed. "Deal."

With that he leaned in and forced his mouth against mine, ignoring my rigid, disgusted posture. He forced my mouth open- and I stopped paying attention and started thinking about other things, like dogs and cats. Scotties and Siamese. Maybe Dean would let me get a pet? No. Never going to happen. I once had pet turtle for _two days_ before it- wait, hold that thought. The kiss had ended. Thank the Lord.

"That. Was. _Awesome."_ Gabe slurred. Honestly, I almost agreed with him. The tent that had formed in my pants sure did.

I sighed, frowning. "Can I please go back to the motel now, asshat?"

He snapped, and I was back in that little motel in Texas, hunting a vengeful spirit. Almost like it had never happened.

Almost.

That night, I was kept awake thinking about a certain archangel and definitely _not_ of wishing I could see him again. Then I heard a rustle of feathers and-

"Your wish is my command, Samsquatch."

Oh great. He's back. "Hey, Feather Brain. What do you want?" I growled.

He laughed, rolling his eyes. "You wound me, Sammy," I winced at the childish nickname. "You were the one praying to me, genius!"

"I was not! I was just- Oh. Damn Angels," I groaned, glaring at him.

He walked over to my bed, sitting next to me, causing me to squirm uncomfortably. He tilted his head adorably- What the hell? Since when did I think he's _adorable?-_ and lifted my chin up with one finger.

"You know something, Sam-O? You're cute when you're uncomfortable. That came out meaner than I wanted it to. Whatever," That ass was practically _purring_. And, my god, it was arousing. Dammit, Sam! Get your head straight- and your sexuality!

"Shut up, Gabriel!" He clamped his mouth shut, pouting. "Now answer my question. Why are you still here?" I put on my best puppy eyes, hoping he would give me a good answer.

He smirked, summoning his Archangel Blade. "Remember how I promised that I wouldn't kill you if you kissed me, though I would kill you the next time I saw you? Guess what. It's the next time. Are you ready to die, Samsam?"

I rolled my eyes and made an extremely rash decision. "If I kissed you again, would you shut up?" He pretended to consider this.

"Yeah, probably. But you wouldn't kiss me, would you, Sam-a-Lamb? You don't like me like that," He batted his eyes, smirking attractively.

"Let's find out," I muttered as I smashed my lips on his.

This time, I paid attention to the kiss. He instantly tilted his head, trying to kiss me better. He tangled his hands in my long hair, and I placed my hand on his back, gently pulling him closer. I hesitantly opened my mouth slightly, and he eagerly _shoved_ his tongue in, feeling all around.

When I finally pulled away, gasping for air, I was smirking slightly. "I think we just confirmed that I _do_ like you like that."

The all-powerful Archangel was at a loss for words. He was just staring at me, smiling like an idiot. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hey, Gabe! Gabe?" I snapped in his face. "Snap out of it!" He jolted, glaring at me.

"You know what? I've decided that I won't kill you or... The other Winchester. Deb? Denny? Dean? Dean! That right. And it's purely because I don't want to put up with Cassie's fussing. No other reasons."

I laughed, laying down. He gently tapped my forehead, and I was out like a light.


	2. Where Were You?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. Only the story is mine.

Sam's POV

When I woke up the next morning, my mind drew a blank of the previous night. I was sleeping on top of my blankets, so _something_ happened, and I was beginning to recall what.

"Gabe," I muttered, under my breath, smiling involuntarily.

I thought I heard that tell-tale flutter of wings, and looked up hopefully. The sound was just a figment of my imagination.

"Gabriel? If you're listening, get your ass over here!" I shouted at the wall. Nothing happened. No wing flutter, no annoying prick, no nothing.

It went on like this for the next week, with me shouting at nothing, hoping Gabriel would answer. It was rather worrying, actually. But surely Cas would tell me if something happened, right? Right?!

No, probably not. He would just tell Dean, or not tell either of us because he doesn't want to concern us. But if something had happened, he would know about it. Time to change the angel that I'm praying to.

"Castiel? Uh, I know you usually only answer Dean, but could you come here, just this once? I need to ask you something!" I glanced around, sighing when I didn't see the trenchcoated angel. I sat down on my bed, defeated.

Then I heard the flutter of wings, much more powerful than Cas's wings. I yanked my head up, grinning like an idiot.

"I'm honestly offended that you prayed to _Cassie_. I feel so betrayed, Samsam," I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"Well, if you had answered my prayers, we wouldn't have that problem," I stopped, narrowing my eyes, "and speaking of, where _have_ you been, Gabriel?" I was genuinely worried, and I knew that my face showed it.

He sighed, sitting down next to me and grinning weakly. "That's a long story Sam-O. It includes Angels, demons, and a large area in Russia that _was_ uninhabited. I promise I'll tell you later." He looked sincerely apologetic, an expression that I never thought I would see on his face.

I instinctively grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Okay, Gabe, that's okay. Wait, Russia? And I'm not even going to ask why you said 'was'!"

He chuckled. "Later, Sammy." This time, I didn't even care that he called me Sammy. It sounded good coming out of his mouth. I smiled sadly, kissing his forehead.

"I know, Gabe. I know."

Just then, Dean and Cas just _had_ to come in, and Cas was giving me a funny look. I presume that he did, in fact, get my prayer. Great.

Dean took one glance at Gabe, and his position curled up next to me on my bed, and pretended to puke. "What the hell, Sammy? Gabriel? Really!?" I winced and rolled my eyes when he called me Sammy, because I had decided that only Gabe could call me that.

"What the hell, Dean? Castiel? Really!?" I snapped back, putting on my best bitchface. He rolled his eyes.

"Touché. But since when was he even _alive?_ " He had a point. I looked a Gabriel, silently asking him to answer.

"I was never dead, Dean-O! It was just a trick, an illusion, a sleight of hand-" I gave him a light shove to alert him that he needed to shut his mouth. He pouted, but obliged.

I glanced at Cas, because he was still standing silently by the door, and raised my eyebrows. "Cas? Don't you have an opinion on the world's most annoying archangel still being alive?" Gabriel huffed, but then shrugged.

"Seeing as I'm the only archangel, I'm going to let that one slide."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Sam, I've known that he was alive for months, now, but he ordered me to keep it a secret. He 'pulled rank,' so to say," He shrugged apologetically, glaring at Gabe.

"I _am_ the highest ranking angel in all of the Garrison now, so no shit I pulled rank!" Gabe scoffed, offended.

Castiel shrugged again, grabbing Dean's wrist and flying them away. I turned to Gabriel, wearing my amazing bitchface. "Okay, I want the _whole_ story. And only the truth, mind you," He sighed, laying back.

"Fine, get comfortable. Let's start with the hotel. When Luci tried to kill me, I knew I would need my best trickery to fool him. So I distracted him for one second before he killed me, and I flew away, leaving an exact doppelgänger in my place. When he killed me with the Blade, the wing pattern was not my exact wings. I keep my wings _much_ better groomed.

"Then, I went into hiding. I had to wait out the apocalypse, and so I hid on a small island off the coast of Iceland. It's rather nice there. The people worship me. When I heard on Heaven Radio that Luce and Mikey were in the Pit with their vessels, I almost came out of hiding. Then I heard about the whole Raphael thing.

"I wanted to avoid the hubbub, so I just stayed on the island. Then there was the Leviathan, the Metatron and Abaddon, and, long story short, I did my absolute best to stay alive." He took a deep breath, sighing.

"Wow. That's... A long time of hiding." I mused.

"What was it, five years? That's like five _days_ to an angel." He shrugged sheepishly, giving me a small smile.

Then I remembered something else. "And what of the Angels and demons in Russia?"

He took a deep breath in, launching into his second story. "Well, there were a large horde of demons in Russia, but they were tens of hundreds of miles away from any civilisation. But here's the kicker- Angels had been going missing for weeks. So I went to check it out.

"As it would turn out, they had my Horn of Truth, and they were capturing Angels and forcing them to give up vital information. I, of course, need my Horn to be 100% me, so I called a bunch of high-ranking Angels, and we planned an attack.

"After two days of planning, we attacked. Many of them were captured and had the Horn used against them. By the end, we were down to 24 Angels against about 40 demons. I made an extremely rash decision. I unleashed my Grace, killing all of the demons around me in seconds.

"But I was exahsted. So I traveled back to my home on the small island, and I stayed there for two days, waiting for my Grace to replenish.

"I couldn't fly to you because I was far too weak, but I heard every prayer you sent me. And Cas messaged me the moment that you prayed to him, and I decided that it was time I came to see you. So, here I am. Hi." He smiled weakly, and I gently rubbed his back.

"Well, now you're here, and you're not going to leave. I love you too much for that." Wait, did I just say that? Crapcrapcrap what have I done?!

"I love you, too, Sammy."

Oh, okay.


	3. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. Only the story is mine.

Gabriel's POV

The giant was sleeping. He looked peaceful. I gently stroked his long hair, smiling softly. Now, people might think that it's weird to have someone watching you sleep, but Samsam is a _Winchester_. And he's my _boyfriend._ So I have to keep him safe.

I sat by his bed, stroking his head, and thinking about what actually happened in Russia.

 **One Week Ago**

 _'"My Lord! The Angels are going missing, and the demons are acting very... Undemonic!" My closest friend alerted me. I glanced up from the damn paperwork that I had to complete._

 _"Jacob, isn't it good that the demons aren't being jerks? And Angels go missing all the time." I tossed aside his remark with barely a thought._

 _"But my Lord-"_

 _"Don't call me that, Jake."_

 _"Yes, my Lord. Usually only an average of 5 Angels go missing per week, and they turn up soon after. We have lost 19 Angels in the past twenty-four hours. That's more than ever, not counting when there were wars and they died by the hundreds," He was persistent, and kept pegging me with information. "I feel as if the demons are behind this."_

 _"Statistics, Jacob! You know that I don't like numbers. And so you think the demons are, what, kidnapping our siblings? We are stronger than them. How could they overpower us? Unless..." I paused, not wanting to finish my sentence. "Unless they have one of my weapons."_

 _I quickly went down the list of all my missing instruments. The only one who I didn't know the exact location of was... No. Impossible. "The Horn of Truth."_

 _Jacob was getting excited, practically jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. "You think the demons have your Horn? That's horrible! They could be kidnapping the Angels and forcing them to tell them stuff!"_

 _I sighed at Jacob's childishness. "Yes, Jacob. That's exactly what I'm afraid of! Go find Joseph and Hephemiah. They need to help." Joseph and Hephemiah, two of the highest ranking Angels, next to me, of course, were in charge of troops. They could find an army for us to attack with._

 _"Yes, my Lord! I'll be back as soon as possible, my Lord!" Jacob yelled as he flew away to find his brothers._

 _Two days later, after constant planning, we were finally ready to attack. But the only thing on my mind was Sam. I hadn't seen him in almost three days, but I could hear his prayers, every one of them. Each was sadder than the last, and I constantly had to remind myself that I have a duty to Heaven._

 _"Mr. Gabriel? Mr. Gabriel! Gabriel!" Hephemiah shouted in my ear, causing me to jump a foot in the air._

 _"What the hell, Heph?" I growled, beyond irritated. He glared at me, rolling his eyes._

 _"Well, oh great and powerful archangel, Joseph just said the troops were ready to attack whenever you say. Just give the word, my Lord," He hissed, sarcasm dripping in his voice._

 _"Sass will get you nowhere in life, Heph. We will attack in one hour, be ready." I commanded, standing up from my spot at the so-called "Planning Table"._

 _All of my little brothers nodded, flying away to further prepare for attack._

 _I sat alone in my office, preparing for war, and resisting the urge to leave all of this shit and assure Sam that I'm fine. But, no. I'm the only archangel, I have responsibilities._

 _In exactly one hour, I flew to my courtyard, and was greeted by the frowning faces of the Brothers Grim. Ba dum tshhh. "So, brethren, the demons are being bitches. Let's go kill them."_

 _Look at me, king of pep talks. Emperor of emotional speeches. Overlord of-you get the point._

 _My whole army flew away, finding cover in the Russian wasteland. The entire area smelled strongly of sulfur, and we could see the forms of the demons torturing and killing the missing Angels. I instinctively drew my blade, narrowing my eyes. Hephemiah, Joseph, and Jacob quickly copied my actions._

" _Remember the plan, my brothers! We will not kill our brothers, no matter what. And we will do anything in our power to retrieve my goddamn Horn!" I hissed, just above a whisper, smiling at the obedient nods._

 _I glanced at Heph, nodding slightly, and he gave the signal for all of them to charge. And with that, the war began._

 _I quickly put the entire area in a time lock that would only wear off if the Horn was somehow destroyed, and launched myself into the massacre._

 _Only four weeks into the war, more than half of each army was dead and the Horn had been ripped to shreds by a rogue demon. The Angels could all feel the time lock instantly fade away, and they were sent into panic. I made another split second decision, talking straight through Angel Radio to all of my fellow soldiers._

" _Do not panic! We will keep fighting! We cannot let the demons win!" I shouted over A.R. I saw all of the soldiers wings flare up, showing that they heard me._

 _For the next few days, I killed as many demons as possible, but I was growing tired. I called for a temporary retreat to rest up._

 _We only got a day of rest before Heph and Joseph complained._

" _We need to get back into the war!"_

" _Waiting it out will get us nowhere!"_

" _Can we please get back to the fight?!"_

 _I quickly grew tired of their nonsense and came up with a plan, refusing to alert them of it. "Fine, tell the troops that we are going to fly to the middle of the demon horde. Tell them to surround the demons in a ring, limiting the chance of escape. Do not question my orders."_

 _They obeyed without question, of course, and in moments we were back in the fight. I was in the middle of the horde, with no logical plan of escape._

 _I focused harder than I ever had and brought out my Grace, full power, and caused a wave of blue light to kill all of the demons for hundreds of miles. I collapsed instantly afterwards, and had Jacob fly me to my island._

 _I stayed there for almost two days before I heard Castiel complain. "Gabriel! Sam is praying to me, now. You have to check on him, I am beginning to grow worried." I sighed, and flew to the motel they were at. The rest, as they say, is history.'_

I snapped out of my memory at the sound of Sammy waking up. "Mornin', Sunshine! Sleep well?"

He jolted, grabbing his gun instinctively. "Gabe! Were you watching me _sleep_?!" He yelled, lowering his gun.

I nodded sheepishly, smiling. "Maybe. Okay, yeah. I'm sorry, love."

He laughed, grinning. "That's fine, Gabe. I love you, too."

And in that moment I was struck by how _blind_ I had been. All through the war I had been chiding myself about responsibilities and where I need to be, but I really and truly belong right here with Sam.

 **Author's Note:** Hey, guys! I want to point out that Jacob, Joseph, and Hephemiah are purely OCs, and do not from the show at all. If there are angels by those names in the show, my angels have nothing to do with them. I just wanted to make that clear.'

I would like to thank everyone who followed and/or favorited my story, and everyone who read it. I plan on making the next chapter longer, but I might not update tomorrow because I have WAY too many parties to go to. But I promise I will try. I'll see y'all soon, bye!


	4. Back On The Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Only the story is mine.

Back to Sam's POV (Oh, joy!)

After a few days of not really doing anything productive, Dean and I finally got a case. It was simple, just a couple demons in Texas. Dean drove us down there, Cas and Gabe by our side, and bitched about Texas heat and rain and crap all the way down there.

"Oh, c'mon, man! Seriously, two weeks in freakin' North Dakota, and now we're going to the Lone Star State? It feels like you're walking on a star there!" He complained, earning eye rolls from everyone around him.

I glared at him after about twenty minutes of this (well, actually 23 minutes and 51 seconds, but who's counting?), and shoved him a bit. "Shut the hell up, Dean. You're acting childish."

"Whatever, bitch," I smiled.

"Jerk."

Once we _finally_ got to the motel we would be staying at, I noticed that Dean was right about one thing. "Damn, it's so hot and I can't even blame global warming!" I hissed quietly to Gabe, who chuckled.

"The best part is, this isn't even a record setting year. _And_ it's almost Autumn, so it should be cooler than usual," He reasoned. Damn him and his old-as-time-ness.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true. Whatever, I'm going inside. All logic says that AC is better than no AC." He nodded in agreement, following me into our temporary place of residence.

Dean had already gotten out the newspaper clippings and the map of the area. We were in large city, but the attacks were only in a certain area.

We all started talking about the case, trying to solve it. When the police radio came on, we all jumped a foot in the air.

"Hey, we have an 062! I'm not sure what this is, but I just saw tons of smoke and the Heff's eyes went black! Send backup, he has gone rampant!" The scratchy voice said. Dean was writing all of this down, furrowing his eyes. He got out the laptop to Google something.

"That makes four cases of witnessed possession, but no murders!" I growled, infuriated. Gabriel had been drawing a picture of... A dick? What the actual _hell_ , Gabe?! Anyways, he looked up and threw his pencil at Dean, who only barely caught it.

"That doesn't make sense. Demons literally exist to kill people! Unless someone is recruiting an army... But Crowley is dead, so who?" He got up and started pacing, back and forth, back and forth.

After about three minutes of relentless pacing, Dean slammed the table, jumping up. "All of the possessed victims are either sicker, physically weaker, or just more pathetic than the witness! Cas, what do you think?" We all turned to Cas, who was staring out a window, deep in thought.

He turned around, shrugging. "Maybe the victims are supposed to observe the witness, see how they react to certain things, test their strength, so that when the time comes, the leader of this army can have the most physically fit humans.

That was actually a very logical assumption, and I found myself agreeing. "Yeah, I suppose that makes sense. If I were trying to lead an army, I would want fit soldiers." Gabriel nodded in agreement, smirking.

"Well, only, like, half of the angels in my army look fit, but they could all take out up to 20 demons singlehandedly." He said cockily, leaning back in the chair he had sat down in.

We all glared at him, even Cas. "Shut up, Gabriel," He hissed, rolling his eyes.

Gabe shrugged, propping his legs up on the table. "Whatever. Anyways, if we're going to figure anything out, why don't we go check out the 062?"

"That's a good question. Sammy, the spray paint! We're going hunting!" Dean laughed. It was weird, seeing him act so childish, but it was refreshing.

I grabbed a can of spray paint and we were on our way to the vic.

 **Authors Note:** I am so _so_ sorry that I didn't update yesterday, and that this chapter is so short. I'm suffering from writers block, but I think I've got an idea. See you tomorrow, hopefully!


	5. Hunting Time, Yay!

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Only the story is mine.

Sam's POV (Whoa, shocker!)

"We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship, zooming through the sky, Little Einstein!"

"Gabriel, shut the hell up, this is the fifteenth time you've sang that childish song!" Dean snapped, growling. Gabriel's spirit didn't waver, and he launched into another verse. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I put on my absolute _best_ puppy eyes, and looked right at Gabe. "Gabriel? If you could stop singing that horrible song, that'd be great," Despite the colossal amount of sass in my voice, Gabe stopped.

"Dammit, Samsam! Why must you use those undeniable eyes against me? You wound me!" He pretended to be hurt, and I laughed. Dean glared at me.

"Why does he always listen to you, bitch?"

"Because he loooovvvvveeeessss me, jerk," I grinned at the annoyed look on Dean's face. Gabriel was cracking up, and Cas looked majorly pissed. He glared at the three of us, causing us to flinch.

"Dean, Sam, we are here. In fact, we have been at our destination for about three minutes," He growled, causing Gabe to whimper pathetically.

"Is he always this scary?" The great and powerful archangel whispered quietly to me. I shrugged, laughing.

"Yeah, pretty much," Dean chuckled, climbing out of the Impala and opening the trunk. I followed him, and the angels flew out there. I glanced at them, rolling my eyes.

"Lazy asses," I muttered. Cas looked at me, furrowing his brow, but Gabe laughed, that cocky bastard.

"Maybe we are, Sam-O, but you don't seem to mind my lazy ass in bed!" I blushed beet red, punching him lightly in the shoulder. He smirked, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I did _not_ need to hear that, asshat," He said, tossing me a handgun. I caught it, just as he tossed me an extra. I belted the guns after making sure that they were full. Gabe and Cas stood on either side of us, and we went into the building.

There were at least twenty demons gathered around a bowl, talking to someone.

"But, sir! We have more than enough, don't we?"

"Sir! What if a hunter finds us?"

"Sir? Who else is here?" We froze when we heard that one. A voice came from the bowl, and we were slightly surprised that it wasn't Crowley, even though he's dead.

"Marcus, turn around. The rest of you, knives out."

They obeyed without question, like robots. The one called Marcus screamed when he saw us. "Sir! It's the Winchesters! And their angel pets!" Gabriel and Cas narrowed their eyes.

"We are no one's _pets_. The Winchesters are simply our lovers," Gabe growled. Well, that's nice.

"They do not own us," Cas hissed.

They were terrifying, and we could _see_ the Grace around them. They made their wings visible and drew their blades. They looked more like avenging angels than ever. The demons visibly cowered, save for a select few.

The voice told them to attack, and they all straightened up, attacking Gabriel and Cas. There were only a few left to attack Dean and me, the humans. We smirked, getting out Angel Blades that we had stolen from various jackasses.

The demons raised their eyes smirking. They drew their own blades, but they were just pathetic kitchen knives. We laughed, until the voice called out another command. The one called Marcus raised his arm, slamming us against the wall.

We both dropped our knives at the sudden force. Gabe and Cas snapped to attention, stabbing anyone in their way without hesitation. Gabe looked at me, nodding, and I started reciting the long memorized Latin.

 _"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!"_

By the time I was done, there were a multitude of collapsed bodies on the ground. Only a few had escaped the chant, and Cas had stabbed those few. Gabe's eyes were still narrowed, despite the obvious lack of demonic creatures in the room.

Cas walked over to Dean, quickly healing his injuries, and I patiently waited for Gabe to calm down. I sat next to him, stroking his back soothingly. He was very tense, but I could feel him slowly becoming calmer.

He looked at us with guilty eyes. "This was my fault. They wanted _me!"_ He mumbled incoherently. Cas glanced at him with sorrowful eyes. Dean and I looked at the angels, confused.

Gabe sighed. "Never mind, never mind. Can we go now?" As he said that, he flew all three of us to the Impala. I looked at him, vaguely worried, and moved to sit next to him. He leaned against me, exahsted. I put my arm around him and stroked his shoulder comfortingly.

Dean started up that car, getting back on the road. He looked back at Gabe and me, the former already asleep in my arms, and smirked. I glanced up at Cas, who had his head in Dean's lap and was sleeping like a baby, and smirked back. I smirked even more when I noticed my mature, strong, "badass" older brother playing with his small angel's hair.

When we got back to the motel, we picked up the all-powerful _babies_ and carried them inside, laying them on our respective beds. Gabe stirred, but I gently stroked his hair until he fell back asleep. I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas, coming back out when I heard Dean Finish changing.

I laid down next to Gabriel, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, oh great General of the Heavenly Host."

I just barely heard him before I drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, oh great Savior of Humanity."

I smiled to myself, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

When we woke up the next morning, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the room smelled like blood. "Heh, we probably should have clean our clothes, huh?" Dean chuckled, plugging his nose.

Gabe rolled his eyes and snapped, making the room smell like lavender, and cleaning our clothes. "Honestly, Dean. There are two angels in the room. Although," He paused, smirking at me, "I only see one."

I blushed lightly, laughing. "You're pathetic, Gabe. You're a pathetic, hopeless romantic."

" _Your_ pathetic hopeless romantic."

Dean pretended to gag and Cas rolled his eyes. "Are we going to go back to the Bunker, or are we just going to sit around all day?" Geez, when did Cas get the power of sass?

"I prefer the option where y'all go in the Impala and I fly there. I'm not too fond of the car." Gabe squirmed uncomfortably, and I laid down, resting my head in his lap. He started playing with my hair and sighed. "Sorry, I just hate the thing. It's like a moving jail."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I never thought I'd meet a claustrophobic archangel. Surprises around every turn. But sure, fly there. Fly to the small room in the small Bunker in the small town in the small state," He smirked, and Gabe elbowed him in the ribs.

"Cas, tell your precious _Righteous Man_ to shut the hell up," Gabriel pouted. Cas chuckled, shaking his head.

"Sorry, no. Anyways, you and Sam go ahead and fly to the Bunker. Dean and I will meet you there in a few hours," Cas said, being his party-pooper self. Gabe nodded, tapping my head, and in a second we were about twenty yards from the bunker.

"We can't fly directly to your heavily warded hideout. Sorry," He apologized, looking at the hill in the distance that marked the location of the Bunker. I smirked and took off running towards it, Gabriel hot on my tail. When we got there, I opened the door and walked in.

Only to see an unfamiliar form surrounded by about fifty demons.

Gabriel looked at them and said what I was thinking. "Shit."

 **Authors Note:** Oh my Chuck, I'm so sorry about the relatively short hiatus! My computer was broken and I couldn't post anything. I've actually had this written for quite a few days. I'm so sorry about the late update. A million apologies. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible, but I couldn't resist leaving it at that cliffy. Haha.

Oh, and while your still reading this note, go check out Wedding Planner by WulfriedXanthene. I betaread it (or at least the most recent chapters), and it's a really adorable Sabriel AU fanfic. Just read it, trust me.

Bye bye, fellow Hunters! See you soon, hopefully!

~DemigodPrefect


	6. Brothers Is Such A Harsh Term

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural or its characters. All of the demons are OCs and belong to me. The archangel used here is an actual archangel from the Bible. Google it.

Gabriel's POV (oh no something's wrong)

My first instinct was to protect Sam. Then to fight. I moved in front of him, glaring at the asses who were in my Moosie's home. "Who are you, and why are you here?" I growled threateningly, causing many of the demons to flinch. I smirked, glaring at the obvious boss.

"That's none of your beeswax, Gabriel!" Well, that was a whiny voice that I recognized. I burst into laughter.

"Oh my Dad. Really, brother?" I do love my brothers, even the lesser known archangels, like this one, Jophiel. "You're supposed to be the smart one."

"I am, Gabriel, I've always been the smart one! That's why I left the pathetic angels. These bottom feeders make a great army." Sigh.

"Am I really related to you, Jophie?" He winced at the nickname.

Sam chose this moment to cut in. "Wait, you know him? You're brothers? Is he an archangel?" So many questions, so little time. Jophiel decided to answer.

"Yes, yes, and yes. I'm the archangel Jophiel, better known as the archangel of illumination and wisdom. Much cooler than the Messenger," Why that little-

"That's cool. Why did you betray the Garrison? If you're so smart, why are you acting like Lucifer?" There's my Samsquatch.

I spoke before Jophie could. "Because he's an ass, and because he's actually really stupid," I would totally win Brother of the Year Award.

Jophiel got whiny and started complaining. "I'm older! And better looking!"

I sure hope he didn't hear Sam mutter something about, "Oh, that's debatable."

"Aren't you going to ask how I got my army into your little hideout?"

"Hey, you know what's really little? Your brain," I smirked. Sam looked at me, wondering why I didn't say the obvious. I gestured vaguely towards the demons that were possessing children, and he nodded approvingly.

"No, but really, how did you get the Black Eyed Peas in here? There's warding against jackasses," Sam-O sassed, putting on his bitchface. He's so damn attractive.

"I'm glad you asked, human scum!" That bitch. "I simply sent a human to spy on you when you last left this place, then I sent it in here and had it create a safe little passage for my demons. It was simple, really, once I controlled them with my 'Mojo', as you call it," He sneered, walking up the stairs to see us. I noticed that his wings were visible, which was concerning.

His wings were ugly and burnt up. They were covered in blood, but I could still see the bluish coloring of them. They were like bluebird wings. Weirdo. Unfortunately, Sam noticed the wings, too, and interrogated the being who invented interrogation.

"What's with the wings, Feather Brain? Did you order them from Idiots 'R' Us?" Samsam cackled. I laughed, and Jophiel pouted like the big baby that he is.

"Gabriel, I don't like your human," My big brother complained.

"Really? I'm rather fond of him, myself," I said, smirking. Unfortunately, Jophiel has no sense of humor, and he just scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Why haven't I ordered my demons to murder you?" He pondered, just as the door opened again.

"Probably because you didn't have a real audience, douche," The elder Winchester growled.

Cassie narrowed his eyes. "Jophiel."

"Oh, hello, Castiel! Welcome to the party," The most recent demon lord smirked. "So nice of you to join us."

"Introductions! Dean, this is Jophiel. Jophie, this is the other Winchester," I said, laughing. "These two are going to take out your army, easy. Oh, and you've met Cassie."

Jophiel growled in impatience, stamping his foot like the impatient three year old that he is. "Army, kill these human scum!" He shouted, and the demons snapped to attention, launching themselves at the brothers.

Cas and I attacked Jophiel, specifically aiming our blows towards his wings. He winced, screaming out in pain. Sam glanced over, barely avoiding a blade aimed at him. I nodded, showing him that I was fine, and he turned back around, stabbing demon after demon.

Their screams of pain were like music to my ears. "You hear that, Jophiel? The human scum are destroying your little army. Imagine that!" I laughed. Cas looked at me, smirking.

"And it seems that the lesser Angels are defeating the big, bad Ray of Illumination!" The trenchcoated angel sassed. I was so proud.

Until I heard my little Moose screaming in pain. In one swift motion I jumped up, kicking Jophie in the jaw, effectively distracting him, and ran over to Sam. He had been knocked over and was being kicked and scratched up with knives. I scoffed at the insolence of the demons, and proceeded to stab all of them without hesitation.

I grabbed Sam's hand, helping him up, and stood back-to-back with him, growing at the demons. One glance told me that Cassie was holding his own. I'm so proud.

Dean wasn't holding his own, though, so he came over to "help us". Sammy and I are an unbeatable team, we don't need your petty help, Dean. But I let him join us anyways.

Together we easily defeated the S.O.B.s that were in my Samsam's home. Those asses. I helped Cas with the final few hits, knocking out but not killing Jophiel. We chained him to a wall, marking the cuffs with Enochian symbols to keep him trapped. He woke up slightly and groaned, struggling against the unbreakable chains, and failing desperately.

I saw Sammy trembling slightly, which was understandable. His seemingly impenetrable walls that kept him in and the demons out were penetrated by a whiny angel. Well, archangel, but still. I grabbed his hand, looking at him comfortingly.

He smiled, and we walked hand in hand to the utterly destroyed living room. Luckily none of the books were harmed, and the table thing was still intact. So there's a silver lining. We sat down, side by side, and just enjoyed the sudden peace, soaking in one another's comforting presence. A small smile escaped my lips, and finally, all was calm.

 **Authors Note:** Ughhhhh I'm so sorry about the late update! I've been overloaded with math, and I get anywhere from 60 to 80 problems to do for homework PER DAY. To be completed by the next day. I've basically been typing all of this in the car to and from school. *apologetic shrug* So, sorry. This chapter is a bit shorter than the other chapters, but that's because I needed to post this. Sorry. See you in about a week, I hope.

DemigodPrefect, OUT!


	7. Clean-Up Gone Awry

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Ish.

Back to Sammy's POV! (Oh what a surprise!)

The next few days were spent relaxing and cleaning, mainly, but that didn't stop Gabe from being himself.

"Sam-o-Lamb! Sammich! Samsquatch! I'm bored!" The idiot archangel said, surrounded all around by candy wrappers and old board games. I rolled my eyes at his childish nicknames. "Play with me!"

I sighed. "Whatever, dork. What game do you wanna play?" _Not Monopoly, please, not Monopoly!_

"Let's play Monopoly!" Why that little mind-reading bitch! "That's not very nice."

"Shut up, Gabe. Let's play, whatever," I sighed in defeat. He's too adorable for his own good.

He grinned and quickly got to work setting up the board, but sighed at the boring layout and changed it so that it was some sort of Hunter's Monopoly. Dork. The only pieces were a moose and a lollipop. Damn him.

The best part, though, was the buyable properties. 'Vampire Hideout', 'Werewolf Cavern', 'Djinn Warehouse'. And the special properties were even better. 'Fiery Pit of Hell', 'Boring Purgatory', 'The Great Heaven', and, of course, 'Awesome Earth'.

"You dork! This is hilarious, Gabe. I love it. Ish," I laughed, and he grinned. I kissed his nose and got out the Devil's Trap dice. I rolled… 4 and 3. I passed them to him and he rolled a 1 and… another 1. I think he used his mojo so I could go first.

"You go first, Samsam!" He said cheerily, giving me the dice back. I rolled again to officially start the game, and I got a grand total of 7, with a 4 and 3. I was landed on the Ghost House, which I bought. And just like that, we were distracted for somewhere over three hours.

After playing for a _very_ long time, we were out of properties. "Woo! I won! Take that, Moose! I'm the coolest!" Gabe shouted. I laughed, elbowing him gently.

"Yeah, you're the coolest, Gabe."

Dean walked in at that moment. The game had been spread out and took up half the room, and I was smiling like an idiot, so the fact that he almost choked on his beer was understandable.

"What the hell, Sammy?!" He shouted once he'd stopped choking. I laughed.

"I was playing Monopoly! Like a normal person!" I retorted, still laughing.

"No, you're playing some weird-ass sort of, what is that, Hunter's Monopoly?" He read the box, the laughed. "And I bet you're the moose."

"No shit, Gabe came up with this."

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Gabe couldn't seem to tell if that was an insult or not. "And he was the moose because he is a Moose. No other reason. Also I won." He flew to my lap, and I rolled my eyes.

"Aww, I need a picture of this," Dean smirked. That absolute ass.

"You're a rat's ass, Dean," I said, bored as all hell. He laughed at that, just as our trenchcoated angel walked in.

"Did Dean just… Laugh?" The socially awkward angel asked, causing Dean to laugh more.

"Surprisingly, yeah. It sounds weird, doesn't it?" Gabe quipped. I elbowed him gently, which was hard considering his position in my lap.

Cas furrowed his brow and shrugged. "You should laugh more, Dean. I like how it sounds."

"Aww Cas, you sap!" Dean grinned, getting up from his position on the floor to peck Cas's cheek.

"You two are adorable," I smirked, just as Gabe turned around and kissed me full on the lips. I squeaked, but then melted into the kiss.

I broke away when Dean facepalmed. "You were saying, hypocrite?" That absolute ass smirked.

"Shut up, Jerk."

"Not a chance, Bitch. I'm going to go… Take a 'nap'. Cas, you wanna take a 'nap', too?"

"Of course, Dean. 'Napping' sounds wonderful."

My brother laughed and grabbed Cas's hand and walked away. Gabe smirked and threw a ten dollar bill on the ground. "Ten bucks says they'll only 'nap' for thirty minutes or less."

I threw a twenty down. "Twenty says they'll be 'sleeping' for more than that."

"You're on, Samsung."

We put pillows over our heads and put on very loud music to mask the sound of what is definitely napping. Nope, not anything but napping. People moan and shout while sleeping. Yup. Please, gag me with a goddamn spoon, I can't take this much longer, dammit!

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, they were at it like rabbits, and didn't stop for a solid hour. I have been scarred for life.

"You win, Sammy. You made ten dollars. Good for you," Gabe said, looking a bit green in the face. I couldn't blame him, honestly. My face was probably the same shade. "How often do they do this?"

I couldn't lie to him, unfortunately. "Usually daily, sometimes twice daily. Depends on how much sexual tension had built up. Can't blame 'em, really, because seven years of sexual tension and constant eye sex doesn't just go away." I rolled my eyes again, and Gabe made this disgusted face that I just _had_ to laugh at.

"That's horrible. How do you put up with it?" He asked, obviously trying not to puke.

"Usually I just try to think of all of the places I'd rather be, or I steal the Impala and drive to any of the places I'd rather be. Dean usually calls when they're done, after about two or three hours. It's horrid," I shuddered.

"I can see why. Poor you, having to put up with our horney brothers," Gabe smirked, and I rolled my eyes for the ump-teenth time.

"Can we, like, not talk about this anymore?" I ask. He nods, still smirking, and kisses me again before getting up and making lunch. "I didn't know you could cook, Gabe!"

"Oh yee of little faith! I am the archangel of messaging and perfection and coolness! I can do anything I put my mind to! Also, I have mojo," The cocky archangel listed. I laughed.

"That's a lie, Gabe. If you were perfect, you would look like me. Duh," I smirked. He walked over and kissed my cheek.

"That is an extremely relevant point, my Moose. Though it is a fact, I choose to ignore it."

"As you do with most facts, you mean?"

"Exactly. See, I knew you'd learn eventually!" He laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a damn good thing I love you, Gabe."

"Aww, I love you, too, Sammich!"

Unfortunately, the moment was quickly ruined, because right after that, Dean and Cas "napped" again.

Oh, great.

 **Author's Note:** YAY I FINISHED this chapter is basically just fluff but whatevs it's a good thing it wasn't in Dean's POV. Ugh. Anyways I have important news. I got a cat. She's two years old, she looks like a tuxedo cat, and her tail was cut off sometime while she was a stray (for the first two years of her life). Her name is Sylvesti, after Sylvester from Looney Tunes.

Sorry it took so long, but I tried. Don't kill me. *cowers in corner*

PEACE OUT!


	8. Responsibilities

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own what is mine, and what is mine is the plot and my OCs.

Gabe's POV (OMG WHAT IS LIFE)

I have discovered something important. I am head over heels for a certain Moose, which is unfortunate because I also happen to lead an angel army that constantly needs my attention. Some days, I can get away with minimal effort towards my troops.

Today is not one of those days. Angel Radio was screaming in my head. _"Jacob, you little-! Where in Dad's name is Gabriel? Gabriel! Come help us fight these jerks!"_ Perfect little angels can't cuss. I call it a fault in the design. I really don't want to help them, what with the whole Jophiel thing still fresh in my head.

But still. As the sole heir of Heaven, I have a job. _"I'm coming. Meet me the largest rock in Israel. Jacob, be a dear and find me some sort of candy that is never fully eaten."_ Priorities, am I right?

I glanced at Sam's sleeping form and quickly kissed his forehead. I set down a note explaining my whereabouts, and smiled softly. I have a job to do. "I apologize, Sammy, I need to go be badass for a while," I whispered, smiling when he murmured something in his sleep that sounded like "Shuddup, Gabe."

With that, I flew to the agreed meeting place, a rock that actually wasn't very large. There were hordes of winged soldiers waiting to greet me. Jacob walked up to me and gave me a Gobstopper. Good ol' Jake.

"This was the best I could find, sir, without using massive witchcraftery," He monotoned.

"This will suffice, Jake. Hey, can I call you Jake from State Farm?" Completely innocent question, but he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"My lord, there is a war going on, petty questions are not of use. And if you call me that... _Human_ name, I will join the side of our enemies and destroy you. No offence intended, of course." He stated this like a fact he was telling a child, which was annoying.

"Mind your tone, Jacob. Good. Now, uh, troops! At attention!" Michael was so much better at this. I sighed. "What are we even up against?"

"Angry angels who worshipped Jophiel. They have been requesting an audience with "the one who hurt the king." Am I correct in assuming that they are referring to you, sir!?" Jacob asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. Do you know of anyone else who could best ol' Smarty-pants?"

"Well, Castiel-"

"He helped," I admitted. Hey, I'm not so egotistical that I can't admit when somebody helped me. Jake nodded and smirked.

"So, are we just going to bicker like seven thousand year olds, or are we going to plan?" Jacob inquired. Sometimes I _really_ wanted to fire him, but that's not possible, unfortunately, because he's been the helper forever.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, I get it. So, guys. Rogue angels, so they have angel blades, right?" I reasoned. "Weaponry that actually hurts us. Yikes. Ideas from the crowd?"

Immediately the army started yelling out ideas for me. They were great ideas, just a bit… odd.

"We unleash our full Grace the second we arrive!"

"We wear armor made of smelted obsidian!"

"We could make our blades into swords!"

This scared me. "These are our brethren, we mustn't wish to harm them!" I yelled above the voices, letting authority seep into my speech. All of the Heavenly Host froze, staring at me. "We must try to reason with them, let them think! They may not even want a war! We will not hurt them unless they strike first. If they strike, I _can_ handle it! Do you understand me?"

By this time, every pair of angelic eyes were trained on me. Even Jacob looked respectful. Almost. You can't have everything. But just then, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I knew instinctively that it was Sam. Dammit, I was getting somewhere! "Excuse me for a moment, troops," I flew off, out of earshot, and answered the phone.

"Hey, Samsam!"

" **Gabriel! Where are you?!"**

I flinched. "I left a note, I'm in Israel. I have an army, Sam-O, sorry."

I could hear him sigh. **"I know, I know. I was just worried," He paused. "Come back soon, okay?"**

I couldn't say no to him, so I smiled. "Yeah, of course, Sammy," I said his name in every sentence, which helps calm people down, something had read on some psychiatry website.

" **Okay, Gabe. See ya,"**

"See ya," I closed the phone and flew back to the rock.

"What in Dad's name were you doing?" Jacob hissed at me.

" _Sorry,_ Jake, personal business," I growled back. "None of your beeswax. Anyways, where are the rogues?"

"Canada, in a forest that humans never tread in," Hephemiah spoke up, stepping into his role as a commander.

"They agreed on the secluded area so that they would not betray Father," Joseph informed, standing next to Heph. They stepped forward, joining me on the rock.

"That's great. So, troops. Remember what I said? No attacking unless provoked," I ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" The rows and rows of angels shouted. I grinned and flew to the coordinates that were all over Angel Radio. When there, I saw a large group of distraught angels.

They glared at me, and one girl stepped forward. "Gabriel, hello. Welcome to the Canadian Province of Heaven. I assume you know why you have been invited, eh?" She spoke. Now, this was a little girl with missing teeth who sounded like a stereotypical Canadian dictator. It was terrifying.

"Yeah, kid. I know. I hurt your precious Jophiel, and you were angry. That's cool," I sounded chill, but I felt kind of unnerved. "Jake, you didn't say it was a little kid!" I hissed at my right hand man.

"Are you scared, sire? Of the little girl?" He smirked and I elbowed him in the chest.

"Of course he is not. Little girl, what is your name?" Joseph asked. Ah yes, good question.

"My name? Stupid brother, my name is Sylvesti and I am anything but little!" Okay, that's a strange name. _Wait._ No, not possible.

"Sylvesti, as in the little one who followed me around for a century?"

"The very one, Gabriel. Now, let's talk business, eh? I'm sure none of us want a war, so let's try and avoid one, eh?" She said sweetly, and I had to stifle my laughter every time she said 'eh'.

"Yeah, exactly. War is a big no-no," I grinned. "Reasonable chatting is cool. Troops, at ease!" The angels immediately relaxed behind me, and Heph let out a breath.

"Oh, but my version of business is… Odd. You know the two nuisances, the Winchesters? Yeah, I need them dead. Thanks," Sylvesti chirped, just as my phone buzzed, signifying that I got a text.

I took my phone out. The message was from Sam.

 **Hey Gabriel, just making sure you're not dead.**

I laughed before replying. _Not dead, thanks. See you as soon as I can. Promise._

"Is that the tall Winchester?" Sylvesti asked, reading my thoughts.

"None of your beeswax, kid," I snapped. "And the deal? No go."

This caused an uproar from both sides. "Sir! Don't be crazy!" Jacob whispered to me, sounding panicked.

But there's no way I could ever hurt the Winchesters. "I would rather _die._ "

 **Authors Note:** Aww Gabe cares! Hello again, my little waffles, I am actually alive. The next chapter will be from Sam's POV, basically what happened during this. Sorry for the late update, I was writing monologues for my friends and for school.

ANYHOW, please review so I know actual people read this rather than robots or whatever. Each review, follow, and favorite makes me smile. So, see ya soon maybe.

DEMIGODPREFECT- dying from school work!


	9. All Alone

Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural, surprisingly. The plot is mine, though.

Sam's POV, as previously stated.

I was happy for the first time since... Well, since Amelia, actually. Huh. Life was easy, Gabe wasn't terrorizing not-quite-innocent civilians, and Dean... Uh, Dean was content, to say the least.

And then I woke up one morning with no Gabriel, and a note on my bedside table.

 _"Sammich,_

 _Sorry I had to dash. Important archangel business. Ask Cassie what's going on if you want. Currently I'm in Israel on a large rock. That is not an innuendo, I swear. Don't worry about me, I'm fine, I promise._

 _-gabe the boss"_

I rolled my eyes at his signature before the weight of the note actually hit. "Damn," I mumbled. I decided to wait to call him, so I just got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When I got to the kitchen, the sight caused me to reevaluate my choices. My brother had Cas pinned against the counter and they were making out. It was horrible. I coughed loudly before walking out of the room.

I went back to my bedroom and just sat on my bed, anxiously fighting with my phone. Should I call him, or should I let him do his job? The second option seems more logical.

I distracted myself by taking the Impala on a drive downtown. It turned out to be really stressful, though. The loud noises and the flashing lights were nothing new, of course, but the strange loneliness to which I was seeing them was.

I finally gave into it and whipped out my phone, clicking Gabe's contact name.

 _Ring… Ring… Ring…_

He picked up. " **Hey, Samsam!"** I smiled involuntarily at the sound of his voice and almost crashed the car before remembering that I was going to try and be mean.

"Gabriel! Where are you?!" I snapped.

I instantly felt guilty because I could hear the hurt in his voice when he replied. **"I left a note, I'm in Israel. I have an army, Sam-O, sorry."**

I sighed quietly. "I know, I know. I was just worried," I paused, thinking. "Come back soon, okay?"

" **Yeah, of course, Sammy,"** He said, sounding exhausted. He had said my name in almost every sentence he spoke, I wonder why?

"Okay, Gabe. See ya," I replied after little thought on the subject.

"See ya," He chirped, hanging up. I sighed, looking out the car window, and realizing, not for the first time, that this was my life. Unconventional is one word for it.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, in the vibration pattern I had set for Dean. I checked my texts, and rolled my eyes when I read it.

 **Hey, Depressed Brother! Let's go to canada!**

I quickly typed a reply. _Why? Are you drunk?_ This was a complete serious response.

 **No, but I need you to text Gabriel. Something ominous, like 'just seeing if you're alive' or whatever.**

 _Bit vague, but okay._

I'm such a good brother. I switched to the long stream of texts between me and Gabe, and typed in a quick statement. _Hey Gabriel, just making sure you're not dead._

I could practically hear his laugh _._ **Not dead, thanks. See you as soon as I can. Promise.**

I didn't respond, just turned the car around to go home. Canada, eh?

When I got home I made my presence known by yelling, "I'm home, are you decent?!"

Once I got two yeses, I walked in. Cas was sitting on the couch. In lap. Without his trench coat. The dude was practically naked! He noticed me, and nudged Dean before speaking.

"Sam, you need to know something. Gabriel is in danger," His tone set off red alerts in my head.

"G-Gabe? Why is he in danger?"

"He has encountered a little angel named Sylvesti. She has threatened him, and he was told to kill you and Dean. He denied. This was after you sent the text," Cas spoke in a worried voice, and Dean put his arm around the angel's waist.

"And I assume he's in Canada?" I inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but I am flying you there. I have already confirmed that it would be okay with Jacob, Gabriel's right hand man. He is arranging a group to protect us as we speak," Cas said, putting his hands to his temple. "He says it is ready. Gabriel does not know we will be coming."

Dean spoke up then. "We will need to go as soon as possible. I already got your jacket and lined it with knives and holy water in case things get messy," He informed me. I can always count on him.

"Thanks, I guess. Cas, are you sure you're strong enough to fly us there? It's over 1,000 miles," I fretted. He had been weaker than usual lately and I needed to make sure he was up for it.

"If you must know, I took a small portion of Jophiel's Grace. It replenished me," He said in a solemn tone.

"Okay, just making sure. I'm ready to go," I said after slipping on my jacket. Castiel stood up and put his trench coat back on while Dean stared at his butt. Those two have no shame, I swear. When he had the coat on, he grabbed my shoulder and put his hand on Dean's chest and flew us to a Canadian forest.

We were instantly surrounded by angels wearing patches that read _"Angel of Heaven"_ and had a pictures of wings on them. Gabriel's work, no doubt. "Hello, sir," One of them spoke, nodding at me. "You must be Sam Winchester. Gabriel speaks highly of you," He spoke in a monotone. He then turned to Cas, as f only just noticing his presence. He immediately bowed. "Castiel, welcome. Is this your human charge, the older Winchester?" Everyone knew he had said the wrong thing.

"You will address me as sir, only sir. And this human has a name. His name is Dean. Use his name or pay the price. You will treat him with the same respect at which you would treat Sam and me," He growled, glaring at the poor soldier. The less powerful angel nodded, looking terrified.

"Yes, sir, of course, sir!" He babbled. I sighed.

"I don't have time for this! Take me to Gabriel!" I ordered, and the whole group nodded, leading me to a small clearing. An old looking angel walked over, bowing when he saw Castiel, much like the soldier had.

"Hello, sir. I am Jacob. Sam, I apologize, but my lord is currently in a meeting with Hephemiah and Joseph, the heads of our army. He will see you afterwards," He sounded vaguely jealous. I suppose Gabriel usually lets him attend meetings or something.

"Cool. So, tell me what's happened, could you?" I asked politely. HE nodded.

For the next twenty minutes, he filled me in on everything that had happened. "... and the sire refused, saying he would rather die. Sylvesti lunged at him and tried to attack him, but a few of my helpers held her down, giving Hephemiah, Joseph, Gabriel and I enough time to escape. We are, of course, the most valuable angels on the battlefield. Gabriel called a meeting and Castiel arranged a group, and now we're here," He finished his story.

I nodded, and suddenly I heard the fluttering of powerful wings that could only belong to one person- well, archangel. I turned around, and saw the surprised, shocked, and scared face of Gabriel.

" _Sam?"_ He yelled. I nodded and he ran over checking me for injuries. Then he straightened up. "You shouldn't have come, Sammy. You're in great danger."

 **Authors Note:** Early update, whoop whoop! You're all welcome, my little waffles. So Sam is now in the camp for Heaven's Host, everyone is treating Castiel like a king, and Dean is being ignored? Oh, and apparently Gabe is scared and Sam is in trouble. Who knew?

So, I finished all my homework yesterday and started working on this chapter. I finished, and BOOM! Early chappie. I'm so proud of myself. Please review so I know that actual humans and not robots read this horrid piece of brain garbage.

Anyways, I'll see you as soon as I can, so bye or whatever!

DEMIGODPREFECT- actually no I'm all done with my work its cool now.


	10. An Unfortunate Confrentation

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I do not own Supernatural. If I did, the Mark would be bright purple.

Sammy's POV

I froze. When Gabe said something so serious, so important, you learn to listen. Two angels who I assumed were his generals, Hephimiah and Joseph, walked into the camp. I saw a small pair of feet in white shoes with pink bows walking behind them.

They parted, and a little girl with pigtails stepped out from behind them. If you look up 'stereotype' in the dictionary, you would see her, captioned with 'bratty little sister'. "Hello you must be Samuel, eh? I'm Sylvesti, and I will be your downfall," Ugh, even her accent was stereotypical.

"Yeah, take a number," I sassed, glancing at Gabe questioningly.

"She, uh, she's an angel, one of the older ones, and she has a large scary army and she's going to kill you and Dean- well, she's blackmailing me to kill you and Dean," Gabe rambled, glancing back and forth between me and the bite-sized brat.

Dean and Cas, from somewhere behind me, narrowed their eyes and clenched their fists. "Get in line, asshat! Half of America wants me dead, anyways," Dean growled in a murderous voice. Gabriel looked even more nervous, if that's possible. He looked at me, discomfort clear in his eyes.

"She, um, she threatened to, um, kill my soldiers, all of them," He said in a small voice. He clearly felt guilty that he had to choose his army over us. "Sammoose, baby, I really am sorry, but the forces of Heaven can't fall, you understand?" He looked down.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "How do you know she isn't lying?" I had to know.

"She, well, her forces, she calls them the _Mamlaka_ , that's Swahili for 'Jurisdiction', they match mine, and, see, she already killed five of my best," He explained quietly, glancing at the girl, who was tapping her tone impatiently, talking to one of the younger-looking Angels of the Host. I nodded.

"Okay, but now you have Castiel on your team, and there's no chance that he's letting Dean die, you know that," I said quietly so that the midget couldn't hear us.

"That's... That's true," He looked at Cas, who was talking urgently with Jacob. They were making violent gestures, and Jacob kept waving his hand towards Sylvesti. Dean was having an argument with Hephimiah, probably about the most logical weapons to use in combat. "I guess if we tried we might be able to win, but..."

"But what?"

"But she has an angry horde of hell hounds on her side."

Well, that dampens things quite a bit. "Hell hounds? But, like, as angels you can see 'em, right? And Dean and I would just soak glasses in Holy Fire, yeah?" I whispered quickly, my eyebrows furrowing.

"You, uh, you aren't wrong, baby, like usual, but do you really think we can beat them? There's over twenty of the hounds," He was nervously playing with the chocolate in his pockets, frowning deeply.

"Are you kidding, Gabe? Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Sam Freakin' Winchester, and this here's my brother, Dean Goddamn Winchester," I pointed out, giving him my bitchface.

"Touché, darlin'. Touché," And that's all he said before walking over to Jacob and Cas, whispering something to Jacob, and walking over to where his angels were playing some ridiculous game. He kept his eyes trained on Jacob, waiting for something.

"Silence!" Jacob yelled, and immediately all the chattering voices fell silent. Their heads all whirled around to face him loyally. "I have a… proposition. No, a demand. We will not yield! We will not obey the commands of this… Child's army, nor the army of any other!" Sylvesti looked shocked and angered. Wow, imagine that.

"How dare you, you pompous peace of scum!" She screamed childishly. "I will kill you all! You think you could beat my _Mamlaka_?" Okay, don't get me started on how stupid that sounds, coming out of anyone's mouth. But that's beside the point.

Gabriel stood up with a slight smirk. "Yeah, you know why? You made the mistake of letting the three most skilled killers in possibly the whole world into my camp. I assume you know Castiel, and you definitely know the other two?" Castiel was looking at me, confused, before he thought it out and realization dawned on his face.

"You have such pathetic faith in these boys. They've much to learn before they are the most skilled," Sylvesti taunted. I thought we were going to have to physically restrain my brother, he was so tense and vicious looking. I rolled my eyes and scoffed quietly.

"Well of course I do, they have proven themselves worthy of the title multiple times," Gabe was being so sappy. Ugh.

"So then you wouldn't mind putting Samuel and Dean against my best?" Sylvesti said with a slight smirk and a hair flip. Stupid child.

Dean chose this moment to speak up. "Okay, me and Sammy can make out own decisions, we're big boys now. So, after absolutely no planning or anything, we've decided- Okay, fine, I've decided that we could kill anyone you throw at us," He said cockily.

I glanced at my brother skeptically and walked over to him so I could whisper into his ear. "The pint-sized princess has a patch of Hell Hounds," I whispered quickly. His face whitened for only a second before he clenched his fist.

"All the more reason to beat 'em up," He growled. I couldn't help but agree. Sylvesti cackled. She legitimately cackled like the psychotic megalomaniac that she is.

"Great, so it's settled? The Wonder Twins will try and beat my soldiers? Good luck, peasants!" She chirped. Gabe looked up, rolling his eyes.

"You did _not_ just call the Winchesters 'peasants'. Oh, hon. You're screwed," He had this half smirk on his face.

"I do what I want. Gabriel, bring the idiots to that pretty meadow. You know, the one with the flowers? The blue, not the pink. You know what I'm saying. Yeah, bring them there. See ya!" She giggled and flew away. Jacob looked at us nervously.

"Um, sires? Gabriel? The blue flowers she's talking about are right near a canyon. Mortals cannot fly, last time I checked," He informed us.

"I know, that why we are going with them," Gabe replied.

Castiel grinned, "It's not like we're going to leave out human's side at all, now are we?" He smirked, grabbing Dean's hand.

"You know, unless a volcano randomly erupts underneath us," Gabe pointed out, putting his hand in mine. It was funny because he had to reach up slightly.

"Well, the probability of that happening is about .1%, so I think we're safe," Jacob laughed. Gabe smirked wildly and flew us all to the agreed meeting place.

 **Author's Note:** Well, it's been forever, hasn't it, my sweet yogurt-covered pretzels? I really am sorry, but I have to keep all my grades above a 90 and I have NHS and NAHS, Taekwondo, and other time consuming things, and I've been binge-watching Psych and binge-listening to Welcome to Night Vale. So, yeah, sorry. Seriously, I'm too stressed out for a minor.

Demigod out for an undetermined amount of time, dearies!


	11. Cue The Cowboy Fight Scene

Disclaimer: Well, I've never even been to Vancouver, Canada. It's highly unlikely that I own anything in this story except for the plot and my OCs. Usually.

Sammy's POV

The meadow was, indeed, full of blue flowers. They were the colour of the sea. Like, the exact colour of the sea. It was kind of unnerving, but still very serene. Unfortunately, the serenity was ruined by an annoyingly shrill cry coming from a small child.

"You're all late! By five whole entire minutes! Lisabeth, darling, please do me a favor tell them that they're late!" The small girl shrieked, looking at an even smaller girl with mousy brown hair who was sitting patiently next to her.

"You're late," She said in a condescending tone. She reminded me of Hermione, in a very strange, _very_ twisted way.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "And you're in the habit of taking advantage of small children, aren't you, Sylvest-bitch?" He snarled.

"Why, what could you possibly mean?" She feigned innocence, but we all scoffed in annoyance at her little charade.

But it gets worse. We heard a loud snap and suddenly- "What _have_ you gotten yourself into, Moose? And why is Squirrel involved?!"

"Dammit, Crowley!" Dean yelled as Cas glared steadfastly at the King of Hell.

"Aww, that's cute. This is the King of Hell? Dean Winchesters best bro?" Sylvesti taunted. Crowley looked at her, as if just seeming to notice her. He instantly decided that he didn't like her. Can't blame him, honestly.

"Who in hell is the brat?" He growled, sensing her angelic presence. Even that oblivious little shit could feel the pulsing aura of Heaven. "Wait, don't tell me- She wants you dead. And you want her dead. And she insulted my reign, so I have to destroy her?" He smirked evilly.

"Why are you here, Ugly Crawfish?" Gabe sighed exasperatedly. "No one likes you." Like, seriously. No one. Negative No One. Why isn't he dead yet? His own mother hates his guts!

"Well that's just rude. Moose, control your…. What is he? Child? Potato? Pet? Yes. Pet. Hold on, wait, Crawfish? What? That's stupid. Wait, where were we? Oh, right, I'm here because I sensed the _draaaammmmmmaaaa!_ And you know I love drama!" I laughed as sarcastically as possible. Sure. That's why he's here. Gabriel was too busy looking insanely affronted at the insult to afford a comeback.

"Why are you actually here, Crowley?" Cas spoke up, still glaring at Crowley.

"Fine, fine, this bitch murdered some of my favorite demons so I want to kill her," he shrugged. He was trying to look nonchalant, but a blind man could see the murderous glint in his eye. "Happy, Team Crowley?"

"Not a team!" Dean and I shouted at the same time. "And definitely not Team _Crowley."_ Dean growled.

"Speaking of, are we going to fight, or just jibber jabber?" We had all forgotten Sylvesti was there. Oops. "I'm bored because you idiots are boring. I wanna play!" Logically, when eight year old angel want to play, they actually want to kill you. Viciously.

Gabriel drew his blade, as Cas behind us did the same, and, unsurprisingly, Crowley got out his own that he had probably stolen from some poor, dead angel. Whatever. Dean and I drew guns with magazines of bullets made of melted angel blade. Yeah, I know. We're awesome as hell. Or…. Yeah, not Hell. Hell sucked.

Sylvesti and her small posse got out their own blades and lunged at us. Time slowed down. Everything around me seemed to fade, as it always did when I fought. I was aware of the others, though. Gabe got in a knife fight with an eight year old, and Cas got a teenager. Sylvesti lunged directly at Dean, who shot her in the shoulder. She shrieked, falling back. "That was mean! Lisabeth, darling, please avenge me!" Geez, at least she has manners. If that counts as manners. She was fine, but the faker faked.

"Yes, ma'am." The brown-haired child attacked Dean, expertly knocking the gun out of my brother's hand. He gasped as she kneed him in the gut, glaring at him and pinning him to the ground, when I moved to help him, I was knocked down myself. I struggled to break free, but that didn't work very well.

Luckily, Crowley decided to help at that moment. He picked up Dean's discarded gun and shot Lisabeth in the back, piercing her right in the heart. She howled in unspeakable pain, flailing. After a few moments, she fell back, her wings permanently imprinted on the ground. Dean jumped up and snatched his gun away from the King. He shot my attacker before we advanced on the angel vs. angel fights.

"No! Stay back, Sammich!" Gabe screeched, managing to nick the other angel's cheek, causing it to flinch, which turned out to be a fatal flaw in this case. He drove the silvery blade into her stomach, kicking her down and running to my side to check for injuries. It was sweet and all, but in the middle of a battle?

"Gabe! Behind you!" He whirled around, but not in time. An angel nicked his shoulder blade, right where the wing would be. He screamed over dramatically and fell over stage style. My heart nearly stopped for a moment. He let us see his wings so he looked Dean, but he winked at me so I knew he was a faking faker.

Cas let out his full grace when he spotted Gabe's "lifeless corpse". The many lower level angels died instantaneously. Sylvesti laughed stood right in front of us, hand on her blade as if this were a cheesy cowboy film. Heh, I wish. She glared at us, cackling. "They were pitiful anyways!"

Dean was perfectly capable of fighting off her tiny hands, but her amazing strength was a bit surprising. She easily tossed him aside, leaving him in a crumpled heap against a maple tree (so damn Canadian!). Cas scoffed half-heartedly, looking softly at his boyfriend. He vengefully lunged at Sylvesti, wings out and grace glowing. She actually looked slightly freighted, but still somehow managed to block his attack and put him in a head lock with her blade against his neck. It was a funny sight, a little girl trapping a full grown man. I glanced at Gabe, who was lying behind her.

"Surrender. Your golden winged assface died, and the raven winged one is useless," The little brat taunted. Gabe sprang up at the insult to Cas, sneaking behind her and cleanly cutting her head off. Her arm went limp and Castiel stumbled out from her grasp. Beautiful wings imprinted themselves against Gabriel's chest when she fell on him. Cas ran over to Dean, carefully checking for any injuries that he might have somehow gotten in the fight- or when he was brutally thrown against a tree. Hmm.

"Dammit! That was my favorite shirt!" He complained, pouting. I smiled, kissing his forehead softly. Damn, what would I do without this little twink in my life? Be dead, probably.

"Let's go home, babe."

"Home? But Sammy, you're right here with me! I'm already home."

 **And on that cute AF note, I end this long overdue chapter. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I have no excuse, because I was simply just down with a major case of FREAKING WRITERS BLOCK/CRAMP/BASICALLY ALL ELSE WRITING RELATED. Also, my book that I'm writing took priority. Then I became hella obsessed with YouTube. Oops. The next chapter is supposed to be super fluffy, and I love writing fluff. So yeah. Maybe by Christmas, my yogurt pretzels. Who knows? #YoloSon. I'll try to get 2000 words. Haha. BTW watch Troye Sivan now on YouTube. NOW. Byebye, sweeties.**

 **DEMIGOD, OUT.**


End file.
